The Zelda Chars On TV!
by Shadow Dream Star
Summary: Giant crates of food, damn evil goddesses, a hungry Rauru, Link as a player and a scantily-clad Zelda. What does this spell? R-A-N-D-O-M-N-E-S-S! R+R!


Krista Aya: W00t w00t! Me and Shadow and a kewl idea…

Shadow Katana: Let the randomness begin…

**~*~ Zelda Television ~*~**

Disclaimer: We dun own TV or the Zelda crew, so shove those suing papers up yer butt!

**~*~**

**Chapter 1 – Goddesses from Hell.**

It was another beautiful, but boring day, in the land of Hyrule. There was nothing to do, as usual. Everyone was in there home, just lounging around being lazy, when suddenly, everyone found themselves in the middle of Hyrule Field. 

"Huh?" Link said, as he landed on the soft grass of the field. He glanced around and noticed the others standing around him, looking dazed and confused like him.  

"What are we doing here?" asked Malon as she stood up. "I was busy singing to the horses."  

Link rolled his eyes.  

"Yeah, singing them to sleep." Ruto said, snickering.

"More like singing them to death." Zelda said, laughing. 

Malon rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  

Suddenly, two figures fell from the sky. One landed on Link, successfully knocking the teenage hero down, while the other landed on top of Dark Link. The first girl, who had fallen on top of Link, got up quickly. "Where are we?" 

The second girl was staring at Dark Link. "Rar..." she said, smirking. 

Dark Link hurriedly got out from under her and tried to regain his composure. The girl glared at Dark Link before standing up and joining her friend.  The girl who had landed on top of Link turned to the other girl. 

"Um... Shadow? What the hell are we doing with the characters from Ocarina of Time?" The girl was pretty, with shoulder length black hair that shone silver, and black eyes that glinted red. She wore black pants, black ankle boots, a pale blue shirt with long sleeves that reached her fingertips, and a black leather jacket. A silver necklace surrounded her neck, and a slave ring was on her hand. She looked about 17.

The other girl was still glaring at Dark Link, but she spoke up. Her voice was low for a girl. "How am I supposed to know, Rinda? It's always you that gets us into these problems." Shadow was pretty, but in a more reserved way than Rinda. Her black hair flowed down to her waist, and her golden eyes shone coldly. She wore black baggy pants, and a loose black T-shirt. On her feet were black leather boots. A guitar was strapped to her back. She looked about 17 also. 

Rinda glared at her friend. "It was _not_ my fault, Shadow!"  

"That's what you always say, Rinda."  The two girls started to argue with each other while the Zelda characters looked on. 

"Do you think that there'll be cat fight?" Skullkid asked. 

Zelda blinked and shook her head. "We should stop them, we don't want anyone getting hurt." Zelda walked up to the two girls and cleared her throat. The two girls ignored her. Zelda coughed loudly, but they continued to ignore her until Zelda shouted in their ears. They both jumped back and stared at her. 

"Yes?" they said in unison. The other Zelda characters were eyeing them strangely, since they had never seen people with rounded ears and who wore strange clothes like that. 

"Welcome to Hyrule." Zelda said as she held out her hand. They both blinked and just gave her a wave. Zelda shook her head. "What are your names? I am-"  

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you're Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I'm Rinda, that's Shadow." She said, motioning to the girl beside her. Shadow merely glared, it seemed like she was the unsocial type. 

Mido scratched the back of his head. "Um... how did you fall from the sky?" 

Rinda smiled cheerily. "We are..." 

Suddenly, Nabooru stopped her with a shriek. "Oh DAMN! They fell from the SKY, didn't they? So that means... that means..." 

Rauru grinned toothily. "That means they'll cook well?"  Everyone face vaulted, while Rauru, Ruto, Mido and Skullkid looked clueless. 

"They must messengers sent by the goddesses! Or... they could be Goddesses themselves!" 

Suddenly, all the Zelda crew were down on their knees, except Ganondorf and Dark Link. 

Rinda giggled, while Shadow looked at them with obvious distaste. "What the hell are they doing, Rinda? They surely don't believe that we are goddesses..." 

Rinda blinked, then grinned. "I know what they can do." she whispered. She turned around to face them and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Look at this mighty item! It is this that you shall be working with today!" Rinda clapped and a giant-screen television appeared. 

They eyed it, before Rauru spoke up. "What is that thing? A giant crate of food?" He said, eyeing it hungrily.  

Shadow rolled her eyes at the fat sage. "No, idiot, it's a TV."  Everyone blinked and a murmur of confusion spread among them. 

Rinda giggled again. "Shadow, they are SO naive!" 

Shadow merely ignored her bubbly friend. "Okay, everybody, line up." No one moved. Shadow's cold golden eyes glinted. "I said, LINE UP!" Everyone quickly got into a line. Rinda and Shadow looked at them evilly.  Shadow looked questioningly over at her friend. "What kind of show do you want to put together?" 

Rinda smiled brightly. "Let's make... a TALK show!" 

Shadow grinned, a very rare occurrence. "Rinda-chan, you never cease to amaze me."  Then the dark-clothed girl faced the Zelda crew. She walked down the line, examining everyone carefully. Rinda watched her, occasionally pointing something out. 

Shadow finally stopped, and Rinda grinned. "Okay, we've assigned everyone what they have to do!" Rinda waved her hand and a stack of paper appeared. "This piece of paper has all your roles on it!" She began to pass it out, but Shadow stopped her, giving her a lopsided grin, and simply flicked her hand. The papers went to each person without Rinda having to do any work. 

Rinda smiled and clapped her hands. "Get to work, people!"

**~*~**

**~End Chapter One**

Review!

-Shadow Dream Star


End file.
